To The Beacon A Spartan Arrives
by SwordArtHero345
Summary: Hey Everyone due to exams for the rest of the week and a half i am no longer able to update for a while. also i am placing this story on halt while i am thinking up of another one and studying
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone HaloFanBoy123 here this is my first story hope you all like it.

A quick summary. This is a HaloXRWBY story I hope you all like it sorry if I don't everything correct so just go with the flow as of the moment there are no shippings but I will add it later. Cheers people.

"" Are speech marks

'' Are thought marks

It was a warm sunny at Beacon Academy, the sun is shining, the birds were chirping, the creatures of Grimm were roaring in the forest below and the student went on everyday life as if nothing special was going to happen until…

"YYAANNGG," " What have you done with my diary?" ruby yelled at her sister.

"I don't know ruby just look for it." "It'll show up eventual…" yang said slower and slower her eyes getting bigger and bigger at the sight before her.

"Sorry what was that yang" ruby replied with her head in a basket looking for her diary.

"Ruby, come look at this" yang yelled as something flew past the dorms and into the courtyard below.

As ruby got her head out of the basket and jogged to the window she saw what it was. It was a grey metal container big enough to house several beowolves.

"What is that?" ruby asked?

"Dunno, but it nearly crashed into the building" said a voice from behind the two girls. As the girls turn around they saw Pyrrha, a medium height girl with scarlet red hair. Behind her was jaune looking worried for some reason.

"Hey guys let's go and take a look at the thing that crashed into the courtyard" ruby spoke with excitement in her voice.

"Before we do let's go tell headmaster ozpin that its there" Pyrrha said. Just as she finished speaking ozpins voice came over the PA system around the school.

"Can team RWBY investigate the object that has crashed into the dorms courtyard right away, and when you are done report back to me immediately with your findings, dismissed." ozpins voice sounded worried.

"Well I think we will be fine in going to the thing now" yang said with a nervous grin, which is unlike her to be nervous, "let's go and check it out"

*Time skip 5 minutes (I didn't want to write about them walking in the halls)*

"Well it looks like some sort of container" Blake said appearing from above the object.

"I found some sort of markings on the side of it" Weiss said from the side with black soot on her hands " it said UNSC, anybody know what it could stand for?" she said looking at the other seven people standing around her.

"Ooh I know it stands for Unlimited Never-ending Supply of Cookies" ruby said with a gleeful smile and a hungry look in her eye.

"No that's not what it stands for ruby" yang said. Just as she said that a dull thump echoed inside the container.

And with a loud hiss a door opened, and in the doorway stood a 7-foot tall robot in green armour (Master Chief to those who don't know what I am talking about) and a slim sliver grey object in his hand. The girls stood there in awe of the giant in front of them.

"Where am I?" the giant asked.

"B b b beacon academy for hunters and huntresses" ruby said in a small voice full of fear and amazement as she looked at the giant. 'Dam it is really tall' ruby thought to herself

"Who are you?" it asked the girls

This time it was Blake that spoke up and pointed out herself and her team," we are team RWBY, my name is Blake Belladonna this is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, we are students here at beacon."

"What is the date?" the giant asked

"It is 3rd august 2095" yang spoke with a commanding voice

The chief just mutters "crap" under his voice and looked inside the container and then spoke to something inside at least that's what the girls thought.

" May I ask who you are and what you are?" Wiess spoke up from behind the other girls with a fearful and distant look in her eyes, as if she is remembering something.

"My name and rank is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John-117 of the UNSC and yes I am human like you but I'm different." Chief said as her turned to face her.

"Don't forget about me" a woman's voice came from nowhere and while the girls were searching for the source of the voice the chief said

"This is cortana, she is a fully functional AI with an extensive memory"

The girls just looked at him as if he was crazy until he went inside the container and pulled out a long cylindrical metal object and took something out of his head and inserted it into the cylinder, as soon as he did that a small blue woman with lines of data glowing around her body appeared and she spoke to the girls

"I am CTN 0452-9 of the UNSC, but please call me cortana, I can answer anything you four have to answer."

As she said this the chief just looked at her and she sighed and said, "To a certain extent of course, due to us being military we can't divulge any sensitive information."

"This might be better in front of ozpin he will have a lot of questions to ask and it's getting late." Ruby said while pointing to the horizon, the last of the sun can be seen.

"Ok chief yank me and take the projector plus anything you need for any possibility," Cortana said, before any of the girls could react he yanked the chip out and went inside the container and got an assault rifle, a suppressor and a magnum. Then went to the wall and pressed a button and the wall slid back to show a rocket launcher and a sniper along with a backpack big enough to carry it all plus more. He placed it onto a table and started to pack the bag full of weapons and ammo, then went further inside the dark interior of the container and grabbed some covenant weapons like the plasma repeater, two plasma rifles, a plasma pistol and several plasma grenades then went back to the bag and placed them all in the went to the bench and grabbed two more weapons one was a shotgun the other was a brute shot. Placing the brute shot onto his back and picked up two needlers and placed them onto his thighs he placed the shotgun down and looked around for anything that he missed then went to an ammo crate and got all the ammo in there as he may need it and tossed it all into another bag and zipped it up and placed the straps around his shoulders. Took off his helmet and began to do a quick diagnostic check on his helmet and armour.

Ruby went inside to check it out and picked up a shotgun that was laying beside the bag

"You're packing a lot of weapons in here" she said. And noticed Blake, Yang and Weiss standing in the entrance gawking behind her like there was some sort or new Grimm creature behind her.

"What do I have something I my hair?" ruby asked and started to pat down her hair

"No it's just that he is really hot." Yang states to ruby.

Ruby turning around notices that he was hot. He had short messy dark brown hair with neon green tips and gorgeous dark brown eyes that looked like melting chocolate and had a small scar running through his right eyebrow. He had a look of authority and an aura or power and wisdom but looked like he has seen death many times but the strange thing was that he didn't look older that 16. Unbeknownst to the girls he has seen the end of many friends and enemies; he has seen loss and sacrifice of many people. The scar he got was from a fight that he got into when he was a little kid not that he would remember because it happened when he was so young. He has aged half that of a normal human. While his appearance and reflexes are that of a skilled 16-year-old he was actually 32 years old. He turned to the girls and spoke with a determined voice,

" You will not tell anyone what I look like got it"

The girls just stood there and nodded ruby looks at the bag full of weapons and asks him "Why are you carrying so many weapons?"

He looks at her while replacing his helmet then with a hiss it locks into place after a few seconds he says " in case on weapon gets broken or runs out of ammo and I like to mix things up a little, not use the same things over and over in a pattern."

She just says looks at him with a gleam in her eyes and then get interrupted by Weiss saying "we need to go or ozpin will wonder what has happened to us."

"Affirmative, may I have my shotgun back please ruby" was all chief said and was handed the shotgun from ruby with a downed look on her face. As he placed the shotgun into the duffel bag and tossed the only strap it had around his neck to the bag rested at his side. He then walks out with a grinning ruby.

"Don't worry if I'm allowed to I'll let you have a go at it." Chief said to ruby cheering her up instantly and looks at the other three. "Lead the way I'll be right behind you" chief says while closing the door and pressing something the girls didn't notice before and starts to walk behind the girls.

That is it for the first chapter please review and send any tips for me or are correcting anything I have mistakenly put in. also I am looking for a beta reader to help me out. If interested please message me.


	2. Chapter 2: AN OLD FRIEND

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter.

To the following people who left a review on my previous chapter:

BookFreak27: Thank you for the input and I will fix it up in the following chapters and I will update it at a later date.

Hazzamo: Thank you that was my first ever fanfic.

In this chapter I will be introducing my OC.

OC DEATAILS:

She is a fellow Spartan.

Rank: Master Chief petty officer second class

Gender: Female

Name: May-061

Height: 7 ft. 6

Age: 32 (looks 16)

Armour (halo 4):

Helmet: Recon helmet

Left shoulder: Defender

Right shoulder: Air Assault

Chest: recon

Legs: LG-50 bulk

Forearm: Outer-plated

Primary colour: Steel

Secondary Colour: maroon

Visor Colour: Verdant green (you get it by getting splatter master)

Emblem: a white wolf howling with a black background and a grey foreground.

Appearance:

Long green hair

Hazel eyes

A scar on her right cheek

Slightly busty but not as big as Yang's

The rest I give to your imagination.

I DO NOT REAPEAT DO NOT OWN EACH FRANCHISE RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTERTEETHS MONTY OUM AND HALO BELONGS TO BUNGIE AND 343 INDUSTRIES.

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

As Teams RWBY and master Chief were walking the hallways of beacon to ozpins office they pass many students. These students are looking in awe at the sheer size of the chief. The chief looks the four girls leading him and thinks to himself,

' These four remind me of Kelly, Sam, Linda and Fred, each has their own strength and weakness alone, but together they were a formidable foe'

As he thought this the chief shut off his microphone to the outside world and spoke to cortana

"What do you think of this four cortana?"

"They each seem to be strong, resilient and care for each other, but the thing that strikes me as odd are their weapons, just take a look around, in the past 5 minutes I have seen, gathered information and logged about each of the girls weapons. They seem to be able to switch forms."

"They remind me a lot of Kelly, Fred, Sam and Linda. Hell they look similar to them. Ruby is like Kelly, Yang is like Sam, Blake is like Fred and Weiss is like Linda except her hair was white and has ice blue eyes while Linda's hair was blood red and had green eyes."

"Lets hope we can get back to our time to see them again chief"

"We will get back to them cortana I'm making sure of it."

As soon as he said that he heard static over the comms.

***FLASHBACK***

When the Forward Unto Dawn went through the portal after the battle of the ark the portal collapsed around them.

"CHIEF THE PORTALS COLLAPSING WE NEED TO GET TO THE CRYO CHAMBERS NOW" cortana yelled at him

The chief started to run as fast as he could through the wreckage until

"Warning Artificial Gravity systems failing"

"Dammit" cursed chief as he started to float around then an idea came to him,

He then opened his thruster pack and propelled him through the ship he got to the cryo chambers quicker than he would be by running. He placed cortana in a slot in the tube and he then laid down in the tube after the sequence was started the chief was in cryo tube looking at cortana who appeared on the holotank looking at chief.

Then he said "wake me when you need me. I hope to see the others soon."

"You will chief." Cortana replied to him as he slowly went into cryo sleep.

***END FLASHBACK*******

Little did he know but another Spartan would be arriving soon and is an old friend that he hasn't seen in years. Spartan May-061 is the only one ever to get to john's heart. They were the best of friends during their training and about 3 year in he finally asked her out. But when they went on a date john had to cancel due to a new mission. While away on said mission May decided to go visit the other Spartans on reach, one Spartan in particular, Jorge. Jorge and May went back years and were friends in training but after a mission they finally got closer and became best friends. While on her visit the Covenant attacked and she helped noble team with the fighting and evac as noble 7, an honorary tittle. But during the attack all but two of noble team died, Jun escaped with Doctor Halsey and noble 6 was still with her on their last stand against the Covenant. While fighting a phantom drop-ship flew in and picked them up looking inside was a strange floating alien. It spoke to them saying that both shall be given another chance. Noble six went onto a ODST team as "Rookie" and May was transported to another world. The alien said that an old friend has just arrived here as well. Upon saying this she was given a magnum with a spare clip and a DMR with two mags.

She then set off looking for anyone that she may know looking above she saw a UNSC pelican's thruster hanging off the edge of the cliff.

'At least they are friendlies' she thought while scaling the Cliffside. She then noticed a large campus looking area and notices a giant green figure. As she thought this she sent a comms burst to the giant saying "this is Master Chief petty officer second class Spartan May-061 to unknown Spartan do you read?"

*BACK TO MASTER CHIEF"

As the static cleared up her heard a familiar voice saying " -061 to unknown Spartan do you read.

"Spartan 061 this is Spartan 117 reading you loud and clear, how are you May?"

"John is that you? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 5 years WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" May said over the comms.

Chief looks at the four girls and unmutes his mike saying, "umm girls a friend of mine just showed up outside can we please grab her quickly before we got to this ozpin guy?"

Ruby turns around and said "sure why not we'll just say you both rocked up here together and not at two different times."

Chief quickly thanks her and then sprints outside to see where may was. As soon as he exited the building he saw her walking towards him in some new type of armour. He notices this and says "what are you wearing?"

"Oh BTW that last mission you took was five years ago, john you left me waiting for five years and also the UNSC has listed you as MIA and put a memorial up for you on earth. This armour I am wearing is a combination of different armour types, while you still have the mark IV, I am on the Mark VII basic armour system with a recon helmet, Defender and Air assault shoulder pieces, a recon chest plate, LG-50 bulk leg armour and outer plated forearm guards. What you are wearing is still effective and useful but is severely out of date luckily I know someone who can upgrade you armour systems. Say hello Jay." (She has her own AI like cortana he is a Smart AI and is a male version of cortana except he is wearing clothes.)

"Hello I am Jay, May's AI and Cortana's brother so to speak."

As he said this Ruby then walks out to see another giant except this on was slightly shorter than master chief and is wearing a grey black armour with dark red highlights and patterns.

She clears her throat signalling to the two Spartans that she was there and was waiting to take them to ozpins office.

"Lead the way Ruby we are right behind you." John said and started to walk to where Ruby was waiting. Ruby then turns around and leads them to the rest of the group who was still looking at the new arrival. Soon as she introduced herself the group continued to the headmaster's office. When they arrived they were greeted by a man looking about 35 years old, with white hair and was wearing a dark green suit with a light green waistcoat and scarf. When ozpin sees the two giants he just looks in bewilderment. Ruby goes up to the head master and says,

"Look sir we found these two inside that container."

"They were inside that thing?" ozpin asks

"Yes. Originally it was a pelican drop-ship but due to unforseen circumstances we were crashing, all I can tell you is that we mean you no harm and that we are stranded here." Replies May

Ozpin just looks at her as if he were calculating her. Then asks, " may I see who you two are underneath that armour?

John and May just look at each other then nod taking off their helmets. The girls gasp at the sight of his gorgeous looks and her beautiful hair. Professor ozpin just looks amused with what he is seeing. He then asks, "Why are teenagers such as yourselves so tall and muscular and carrying two bags of what I am guessing weapons and survival kits."

This time it was john who spoke up while placing both bags onto the ground and taking the brute shot off his back and placing it at his feet " we aren't ordinary adults sir. We have had some surgical enhancements and one was to age half that of a normal human. While we may look 16 we are really 32 years old."

Ozpin just looks confused at the statement and asks, "What are your names?"

"My name is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John-117 of the UNSC" Chief replies

"My name is Master Chief Petty Officer Second Class May-061 of the UNSC" May following straight after John

Oz. looks like he has more questions so the girls pull up some chairs from the hallway and sat down while the two Spartans stand there.

"Why are you here?" ozpin asks the two

AND I AM LEAVING IT HERE ON A CLIFF HANGER.

JUST KIDDING.

"I was fighting a battle and after it was completed my ship Forward Unto Dawn was caught in a portal. To save my life I went into a cryogenic chamber and slept the journey away, when I came to, the ship was caught in orbit of the planet and my Friend looked at the stars and said that we aren't in the right place so I took a pelican drop-ship into the atmosphere to see if anyone could help us but it was damaged upon take off, while decent I noticed a small outcropping away from any civilisation, unfortunately I overshot it and landed in that courtyard. I was unconscious for about 5 or so minutes then I got up and punched the door open seeing's how the control panel was destroyed in the crash. When I got out I noticed these four girls looking at me and I proceeded to ask some questions." Chief said with the girl's jaw dropping him and ozpin just looking at him wide eyed and May just shaking her head.

"My story of how I got here is a bit more complicated," May said with a fearful sounding voice, " John you remember Reach right? Well its gone now, Jorge was part of a Spartan team deployed there I went to visit him and his team and to get new upgrades for my armour, but while I was there the Visagrad relay went down and his team which was called noble team, you remember them right?, and also myself went to set it back up. While we were there a small covenant force attacked us at a nearby village, we took 'em out and went along our way. While this was happening a small group of marines got ambushed by another covenant group we went there and saved their Asses. When we went to the relay it was swarmed with the covenant slowly but surly we got inside and found a dead ONI tech-head (scientist). While we were searching the room and the body we found his daughter she began to tell us what happened when three zealot class elites ambushed us. They grabbed the girl and the information concerning something to do with you old ship the pillar of autumn I believe it was called," she topped only for a quick drink of water from the glass in front of her,

"Well we started doing some more missions finding more and more covenant before we blew up a concealing pylon and showed a covenant forward strike force. We attacked them taking most of them out but they kept on coming. Soon they were beginning to glass the planet. In a mission to take out a super carrier Jorge, six and I got two long sword fighters and flew up to the MAC defence platform and the repair docks. We got a slip-space drive and attached it as a bomb to a pelican. We took out a covenant frigate's crew and used it to deliver the bomb. When we got to the super carrier Jorge told me and six that the automatic detonator was fried and it has to be done manually. He gave six and me, one of the three tablets on his chain and me. He then threw us into space. And we watched as he exploded into slip space with the super carrier. After we landed we got back with noble team and started to evac the civvies and a slip-space rupture happened outside the building we were in. we rushed down to the anti glassing bunker but when we got out of the elevator that took us to the ground floor Kat was shot in the back of her head and it killed her instantly, with the needle still embedded in her head I dragged her to the bunker where we waited it out for a few days when we came out it was only me, Carter, Jun, Emile, six and a few marines and ODST'S we got to sword base and got Halsey out of there as she gave us your AI cortana, six was the carrier of her to you. While he carried cortana I was given jay to use. He has been with me ever since. We sent Jun with Halsey as an escort. He got off planet and got back to earth. He is still there by the way. Anyways carter flew a damaged pelican as far as it would go and dropped Emile, six and me about 12 klicks away from the Autumn and we fought our way there. While we were fighting we watched him fly the pelican into a scarab and it exploded killing him and the scarab. When we got there we gave Keys cortana and he got to the autumn but emile was on the stationary MAC cannon in the dockyards shooting down the phantoms as they came within range and he was stabbed in the back by 3 elite zealots. Before he died he took them down with him shooting two with his shotgun and stabbing the third with a energy sword. Six and me jumped off the pelican and took over Emile's place at the MAC cannon and a Spartan laser. We shot down a covenant frigate while the autumn escaped with you in it. Afterwards six and I went down further into the dockyards and had our last stand together, he was a demon, He tore through ranks of grunts, jackals and elites. We almost died when several zealots came through and stabbed and slashed at us we killed them all but they kept on coming but soon a phantom flew in and a engineer saved us. He gave us some weapons and ammo and teleported us to a place where we would have a second chance. Six went to someplace called Fiore (fairy-tail reference) and I ended up in that forest below. I climbed up the cliff face and noticed a UNSC pelican thruster at the top and figures there was someone here that was a friend as I climbed to the top I noticed this campus and saw a tall green armoured Spartan. I radioed him and he replied and that's how I got here."

The girls looked at her like she was from another planet with the story of how she got here as well as John's explanation of how he got here. Ozpin was deep in thought and looked up at the two Spartans. "The two of you shall be staying here as students and teachers. You will teach combat lessons in unarmed and armed combat. If you would like to teach the kids in how to use your weapons tell us what ammo you require and I can get some in. other than that the two of you shall be attending the classes here at beacon. But you must have a last name for the rolls and for the students to call you by your last name. also John may I call you john?"

"You may" chief replied.

"You will be joining team JNPR and May you shall be joining team RWBY here."

The four girls look at ozpin and then start squealing about their new teammate.

"Ok professor ozpin I have decided on my last name. it will be Evans. John Evans is now my name."

"Mine shall be Dawn. May Dawn is now my name."

"Ok Mr Evans, Ms Dawn I shall show you around tomorrow and shall begin to train the kids the following day until then you may stay in the teaches accommodations until we get a bigger house for both teams." Ozpin stated.

The two Spartans came to attention saluted the professor and turned around to the four girls.

"Can one of you four show me this team JNPR please?" the chief said while picking up the bags.

"Of course I have to talk to Jaune anyways" Ruby said getting out of the couch and looking at the clock on the wall. Noticing it was 3 am she said, "perhaps later it's kind of late and we need sleep for classes tomorrow."

"It's ok I will get both your team and team JNPR out of lessons tomorrow so you can help these two settle in." ozpin said from behind his mug of coffee.

End chapter two I know it's a little longer than the other one but I need to start studying for exams today so I made it longer for you all. Also as always leave a review and point out anything that you found wrong. Also Beta reader I need one if interested in helping me out or are just interested in the way this story is going so far please message me and let me know.

UNTIL NEXT TIME THIS IS HALOFANBOY123 BIDDING YOU FAREWELL FOR REAL THIS TIME.


End file.
